Oxford
by Leylah
Summary: Pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne me pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fac? Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier dans ces conditions... OS HPDM SLASH UA


**HELLO ! **

**Je suis de retour avec un petit OS. Mais bon, c'est mieux que rien! Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme au niveau de l'inspiration. J'ai commencé un Two-shots dont le premier chapitre fait 8 000 mots et je n'arrive pas à écrire le deuxième. Pour ce qui est de Malefoy's anatomy, je n'ai pas retouché au troisième chapitre depuis que je suis rentrée de vacance... Mais promis, je m'y met! **

**Donc voilà un OS assez lamentable, on verra bien si vous aimerez. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. A part Alan Priest. **

**Pairing : HP/DM of course!**

**Rating : K+, Pas de lemon!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M

_Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je viens de débuter ma première année à l'université d'Oxford. Je viens de m'installer il y a de cela une semaine dans le campus de Saint John's College et j'essaye de me faire à cette nouvelle vie. Vraiment. _

_Saint John's College est le campus le plus riche de l'université. Moi, si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai eu une bourse de mérite et qu'il restait une place dans ce campus. _

_J'ai de l'argent, certes, mais seulement de l'héritage de mes parents qui sont décédés lorsque j'avais deux ans. Je me suis toujours démené à trouver des petits boulots pour subvenir à mes besoins et je n'ai jamais touché à cet héritage. De toute façon, je ne l'ai que depuis deux mois. _

_Mon meilleur ami est aussi à Oxford, mais pas dans le même campus. Il a obtenu une bourse pour jouer au Basket-ball. Il est doué, son rêve serait de devenir professionnel, et je pense qu'il pourrait très bien réussir. _

_Ma meilleure amie, elle, est partie étudier en Europe. En France exactement, dans la meilleure faculté de médecine. Moi j'étudie la Sociologie et l'Histoire._

_Mais si je raconte ma vie, ce n'est pas pour rien, non. J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, ou à…quelque chose dans le cas présent... _

_JE VAIS LE TUER ! _

_Voilà c'est dit, je peux refermer ce cahier à présent que je ne nommerais absolument pas d'intime et je vais prendre sur moi car écrire un journal intime n'a rien de viril et j'ai beau être gay, je reste un homme. Alors je vais arrêter d'écrire et brûler cette page. _

Harry referma violement le cahier et le balança dans l'antre de la cheminée qui faisait face à son bureau. Il avait pensé qu'écrire dans un « journal intime » le calmerait. Après tout, les filles le font bien, non ?

Mais non, il était toujours énervé, et tout ça à cause d'un blond peroxydé qui avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il pensait qu'il allait être tranquille ici, sans lui, sans ses sarcasmes, sans ses insultes et ses humiliations… Mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il vienne dans la même fac que lui, dans le même campus et dans la même chambre !

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…

_Et bien Potter, fais pas cette tête, les rides sur le front, ce n'est vraiment pas esthétique.

Le brun se retourna pour lui faire face et s'exclama :

_Draco Malefoy les amis ! Tu tiens la rubrique beauté dans le journal des Aristos pourri s gâtés ou c'est juste pour me faire chier ?

_C'est juste pour te faire chier. Répliqua le blond, sans remords.

_Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… s'indigna Harry.

Draco et Harry se connaissait depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient tous les deux été pensionnaires à Poudlard, riche Internat se trouvant en haut des collines d'Ecosse.

Mais Draco le haïssait et ça avait été réciproque pendant pas mal de temps. Malheureusement, c'était à cause du blond qu'Harry avait découvert son homosexualité. Il fallait avouer que ce dernier était vraiment canon. Imbuvable et arrogant, mais canon.

Tout aurait pu passer inaperçu si cette attirance ne s'était pas transformée en… obsession, lors de leur dernière année de Lycée.

Il avait remarqué comme son cœur battait plus vite lorsqu'il le voyait, il avait remarqué le manque lorsqu'au contraire, il ne le voyait pas de la journée et il pouvait sentir la tristesse lorsque Draco le méprisait.

La seule chose qui le faisait tenir, c'était de se dire que le bac en poche, il ne le verrait plus jamais et pourrait l'oublier.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement…

_Putain de destin à la con… murmura Harry, dans ses pensées.

Draco, qui avait entendu, fit un sourire en coin qui passa inaperçu et se dirigea vers le petit frigo, en sortant une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

Quand il eut fini de boire, il admira Harry dont les yeux étaient dans le vague.

_« S'il savait… »_ Pensa-t-il

**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M

Un mois et une demi-centaine de disputes entre les deux colocataires plus tard, Harry en avait vraiment assez.

Comment l'oublier s'il devait vivre avec lui pour les cinq prochaines années ? Dans la même chambre ?

En plus de ça, leurs relations ne s'arrangeaient pas, ils se disputaient de plus en plus et pour une seule et simple raison : Harry surprenait toujours Draco avec ses amants du moment qu'il amenait dans leur chambre. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès !

Ce fut donc énervé qu'il se rendit ce midi-là à la cafeteria du campus. Il longea la file avec l'intention de faire la queue quand il aperçut Draco, accompagné certainement de sa nouvelle conquête en bout de file. Voulant l'éviter à tout prix, il s'inséra à toute vitesse entre deux personnes se trouvant à côté de lui en se cachant le visage de sa main. **_(1)_**

_Ex petit-ami ou prêteur sur gages ? Retentit une voix d'homme derrière lui.

_Pardon ? Ne put que répondre Harry en se tournant vers l'inconnu. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs vraiment beau. Blond aux yeux bleu chaleureux et au visage fin.

_Celui que tu fuis… Répondit-il à son tour en souriant face au comportement du brun.

_Oh… se ressaisit-il. Non, c'est juste mon coloc'. Dit Harry en souriant à son vis-à-vis. Je suis désolé, je suis passé devant…

_Non, reste. Je surveille tes arrières. Rigola le grand blond.

Harry le remercia en souriant et s'avança pour se saisir d'un plateau. Le blond derrière fit de même et recommença à parler.

_Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

_Je suis en première année et je déjeune souvent au Trinity College. Mon meilleur ami se trouve là-bas. Rajouta-t-il, devant l'air curieux du blond.

_Ton meilleur ami, hein ? Ne serait-ce pas le grand roux qui se tord dans tous les sens pour que tu le remarques ? dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Harry se retourna et vit qu'en effet, Ron lui faisait de grands signes. Il lui fit un geste de la main et se tourna à nouveau vers le blond.

Ils avaient fini de servir mais n'osaient pas avancer.

_Bon et bien, je vais le rejoindre… commença le brun. Tu veux…

_Non, merci quand même, mes amis m'attendent également. Mais sinon…

Il lui fit un sourire incertain et tendit sa main de libre vers lui.

_Alan priest, Dortoir Montgomery.

Harry sourit et serra sa main.

_Harry Potter, dortoir Adamson.

_Et bien, à bientôt, Harry Potter du dortoir Adamson.

_A bientôt, Alan Priest. Lui répondit-il, toujours souriant. Il le regarda s'éloigner et rejoignit Ron qui attendait à une table un peu plus loin.

Draco, qui avait assisté à toute la scène de loin, se crispa de rage et serra les poings sous l'œil amusé de son meilleur ami.

**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le beau blond ? Le questionna Ron la bouche pleine.

_Me sauver d'un deuxième blond. Répondit Harry avant de commencer à manger

_Il te plait ?

_Il est sympa…

_Qui est sympa ? Retentit une voix derrière lui.

Reconnaissant la voix, Harry se tendit et ne fit plus aucun geste. Ron l'ignora et raconta à Harry sa matinée.

Vexé d'être ignoré, Draco posa son plateau à côté d'Harry et s'assit. Le jeune homme l'accompagnant haussa les épaules et s'installa à côté de Ron.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'énerva le brun. Y'a pas de place autre part ?

_Si, mais je veux que tu répondes à ma question.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et parla de nouveau avec Ron.

_Hum hum…

_QUOI ? cria presque le brun en lui lançant un regard noir.

_Je ne vous ait pas présenté… lui dit-il fièrement en montrant de la main le noir aux yeux noisette assis à côté de Ron.

_ça servirait à quoi ? Dans deux jours, ça en sera un autre. Sans vouloir te vexer, il change de mec comme de chemise ! dit-il à l'inconnu.

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit celui-ci, poli. Mais à dire vrai, moi je suis son meilleur ami.

Ron et Harry haussèrent les sourcils et se tournèrent vers Draco qui arborait un sourire suffisant.

_Je vous présente Blaise Zabini, mon ami d'enfance. Blaise je te présente Weasley et Potter.

_Enchanté, dit Blaise dont les yeux pétillèrent de malice. Il rencontrait enfin le fameux Potter.

_De même, répondirent en cœur les deux amis avant de repartir dans leur discussion en ignorant superbement Draco et Blaise.

Une fois leur repas terminé, ils se levèrent, saluèrent Blaise et partirent sans adresser un seul mot à Malefoy.

**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M

Le soir, Harry était épuisé. Il avait fini ses cours à 18 heures et avait travaillé à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 21 heures, ne mangeant qu'un sandwich pour dîner.

En arrivant devant la porte de chambre, il entendit des éclats de rire et fronça les sourcils. Il reconnaissait les deux voix.

Subitement énervé, il pénétra dans la pièce en lançant un regard mauvais à Draco.

_Harry !

Alan, qui était assis sur son lit, se leva subitement et vint vers lui.

Le brun ne répondit pas.

_Et bien, Potter, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles tes invités ?

_Tu l'as déjà bien accueillit, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oh, ne sois pas jaloux Potty, il voulait juste te déposer son numéro mais on a commencé à parler et puis on n'a pas vu le temps passer…Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Alan ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'atmosphère était vraiment tendue. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Harry avait tant cherché à l'éviter au réfectoire.

_Et bien allez passer le temps ailleurs, je suis fatigué ! répliqua Harry, lasse.

Se sentant de trop, Alan s'excusa et s'éclipsa. Draco suivit le brun du regard pendant que celui-ci s'affairait à enlever son tee-shirt.

_Tu comptes me pourrir la vie longtemps ? murmura celui-ci, torse nu et se tenant dos au blond qui le regardait toujours, guettant ses réactions et admirant son dos musclé.

_Je ne sais pas… arriva à articuler Draco

_Non parce que tu peux avoir QUI TU VEUX ! Pourquoi lui ? s'exclama Harry en lui faisant face et en venant se planter à un èmètre de lui

_Je n'en veux pas.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Trancha le brun.

_Personne n'a d'importance… dit le blond en s'approchant lentement de lui

_C'est pour ça que tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge ? ironisa Harry

_Je m'en fou des autres, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Répondit Draco sans réfléchir.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, il passa sa main sur la nuque du brun et rapprocha son visage du sien pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le cœur d'Harry battait à cent à l'heure, ses jambes flanchèrent et il dû passer ses bras autour des épaules du blond pour ne pas tomber.

Voyant que le brun ne le repoussait pas, Draco approfondit le baiser qui devint vite langoureux et sauvage en même temps.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit du blond et se mirent à se caresser en gémissant.

Plus rien ne pouvait les retenir, plus rien n'existait, pas même les six années qu'ils avaient passés à se haïr. Il ne restait dans leur esprit que leur désir de l'autre, bien trop présent pour leur propre bien.

**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M.**H**P_&_**D**M

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était dans le lit de Draco. Seul.

L'angoisse lui serra la gorge, il attrapa son bas de pyjama au sol et l'enfila. Et si tout ceci n'avait pas d'importance pour lui ? Il faut dire que tout était allé extrêmement vite. Hier encore, il pensait que Draco le détestait et qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec lui.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre l'objet de ses pensées qui tenait dans sa main un gobelet de café. Il lui fit un grand sourire en lui tendant et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, sur son lit.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Il était tombé dans une dimension parallèle ou quoi ?

_Bien dormi ? le questionna le blond

Il hocha la tête et bu une gorgée de café.

_Tu réserves le même traitement pour tous tes amants ? lui demanda Harry subitement.

Draco haussa ses sourcils et se mit à rire.

_Tu veux parler de mes pseudos-amants que j'amenais ici pour te rendre jaloux ? lui répondit-il, amusé.

_pour me rendre jaloux ? répéta le brun qui ne saisissait pas tout.

_Je vais te raconter une histoire Harry, alors écoute bien.

A l'entente de son prénom, son cœur s'emballa.

_C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui a tout fait pour que celui qu'il aimait le remarque. Il lui a proposé son amitié, mais il n'en voulait pas alors il a fait en sorte qu'il le déteste tellement qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. En devenant son pire ennemi, il était sûr d'avoir une place dans sa vie. Et le temps a passé, ils seraient obligé de se séparer à la fin du lycée et il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Alors il décida de faire les mêmes études que lui, d'aller à la même université et au même campus. Bon, il a quand même fallut payer le doyen pour être dans la même chambre mais ça n'a pas réellement d'importance. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

_Pas vraiment…

_Je t'aime Harry Potter. Depuis longtemps. Lui dit-il en ancrant son regard au sien

_Pourquoi tu as continué à me pourrir la vie alors ?

Draco haussa les épaules

_J'adore te voir réagir, ça prouve que je compte un peu pour toi.

Heureux, Harry vint se blottir contre Draco et l'embrassa passionnément.

_J'imagine que tu aimes bien mon histoire…

_Oui, sourit Harry, je voudrais juste connaitre la fin.

_Ils firent l'amour après une énième scène de jalousie et s'avouèrent le lendemain qu'ils s'aimaient.

_C'est tout ?

_Non, mais la suite n'a pas encore été écrite…

**FIN**

**

* * *

_(1) _**Tout (ou presque) le dialogue entre Alan et Harry dans la queue de la cafèt' est tiré de la série Buffy contre les vampires. De l'épisode 4x02 pour être exacte.

**Et voilà ! C'est minuscule, c'est guimauve mais je l'ai écrit d'une traite, ça m'est passé par la tête, comme ça, en regardant un épisode de Buffy contre les vampires. (je suis une vraie fana de cette série… Buffy et moi, c'est une longue histoire xD). J'espère que vous avez apprécié un minimum et que vous aurez la délicatesse de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merciii. **

**Bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas ma petite review ^^**

**Au fait, il y a une possibilité de suite. Alors dites moi si vous souhaitez une petite suite. =D**


End file.
